


Jeremy's Hair

by lazermonkey



Category: Rise (TV 2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, the simon x annabell relationship doesnt exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazermonkey/pseuds/lazermonkey
Summary: Simon just really likes Jeremy's hair.





	Jeremy's Hair

The first time Simon touched Jeremy’s hair, it was a reflex.

 

Jeremy leaned against the locker next to Simon’s, “hey, Mr. Mazzu wanted me to tell you that rehearsal was moved to eight tonight. He didn’t really give me an explanation as to why.”

 

Simon flashed a smile to the taller boy. “Thanks for letting me know.”

 

Jeremy lingered at the locker until Simon finished getting his things. As he shut the metal door, Simon’s gaze lifted to Jeremy’s sand-colored hair. “I think you have something - ”

 

Without a second thought, Simon’s fingers plucked a piece of confetti from Jeremy’s hair. He let the small piece of paper drop to the ground and ran his fingers through the other boy’s hair to fix it.

 

Jeremy’s lips twitched into a small smirk as he watched the realization settle into Simon’s features. The brunette’s hand froze in Jeremy’s locks before yanking it away.

 

A blush rose to Simon’s cheeks and his eyes shot to the floor. “So-sorry. You just - you had something in your hair, I was just - ”

 

Jeremy chuckled. “Simon it’s okay. We were celebrating birthdays in ASL today and there was confetti involved,” he explained, trying to make the situation less awkward.

 

Simon nodded and gave the taller boy a quick smile before rushing off to his next class.

  
  
  
  
  


The second time Simon touched Jeremy’s hair, he was completely wasted.

 

The cast party was being held at Robbie’s house, much to the dismay of his father. No one was really sure who brought the alcohol, but soon enough, empty beer bottles were scattered around, as well as discarded red cups.

 

Various songs were being belted out, along with sloppy dancing and obnoxious laughter. The Troupe had a feeling that opening night was their final show, so they made the most of their excitement.

 

Surprisingly, Simon wasn’t an energetic drunk. Actually, alcohol made him the exact opposite. He sat on the floor of the living room, back against the couch, watching all of the different events.

 

His mind floated with different memories of rehearsals and hang out sessions. This show was so important to him and he was so glad to be apart of it.

 

“Simon!” An excited yet garbled voice called.

 

Simon’s head snapped up to his lanky scene partner. His heart fluttered as Jeremy sat too close to him, causing their legs to touch. “Are you ha-having fun? You don’ look like you’re having fuuuun!” Jeremy’s drunken smile was infectious.

 

Simon shook his head with a smile as he lifted up the red cup next to him. “I’m having a great time, Jer.”

 

Simon was definitely drunk; not drunk enough to slur his words or dance on a table any time soon. But his head was spinning and he felt braver than he had before.

 

“I’m tireddd,” Jeremy sighed, adjusting himself so that he was laying down, head in Simon’s lap.

 

His brain froze. The action made him sober up slightly and he wasn’t sure how to react. But as Jeremy looked up at him with those bright blue-gray eyes, Simon decided he didn’t want to the boy to move.

 

Simon had slowly come to terms with the fact that he liked guys, but he hadn’t admitted it to anyone else yet. He was barely able to admit it to himself.

 

But in that moment, Simon silently confirmed that he had definitely fallen for the boy in his lap.

 

Jeremy continued to sing - mumble - along with the rest of the group as they moved on to the next song, while Simon’s fingers found their way into sandy locks. He would occasionally twirl his hair, causing a sigh to escape from Jeremy’s lips.

 

As the night went on, Simon continued to weave his fingers through Jeremy’s hair, but everyone was too inebriated to make a comment.

 

He only stopped when Jeremy’s mom was there to pick him up, but his fingers still tingled from the contact.

  
  
  
  


The third time Simon touched Jeremy’s hair, Simon’s shirt was soaked with tears.

 

When Simon’s phone rang at one in the morning, he was too tired to notice the caller ID. “S-simon?” Jeremy’s voice was almost inaudible.

 

Simon groggily sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Jeremy? Jer, what’s wrong?”

 

Simon could hear the faint sound of other voices on the line, along with Jeremy’s heavy breathing. “I - I didn’t know who else to call. S-simon could you come over?”

 

“Uh, sure.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

The connection broke and Simon stared at his phone, limp in his hands. His phone buzzed and lit up, Jeremy’s address staring back up at him. He sat there for a few moments more before rushing around his room (on his tiptoes), throwing on the first thing he grabbed.

 

Simon drove in silence, afraid that the stereo would break the calming quiet of the night. The road was still wet from the rain they had earlier in the night and Simon tried to distract himself with watching how the streetlights bounced off of the water.

 

When he pulled into Jeremy’s driveway, he noticed the one-story house still had its lights on. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, grabbing his phone to see if there were any new messages.

 

 **_Jeremy:_ ** _Come to my window. First window on the right side of the house._

 

Simon carefully closed is car door and made his way across the wet grass, cringing as his shoes flooded with water. He tapped on the first window and Jeremy immediately lifted the blinds. He shimmied the window open and helped Simon slide inside.

 

Jeremy sat on his bed, pulling his knees up to his chest. Simon noticed the puffiness around his eyes and the stains of tears down his cheeks. When Simon sat down next to the taller boy, a new voice arrived, screaming at someone across the house. Jeremy flinched violently and new tears fell.

 

“Jeremy? What’s going on?” Simon pulled the boy to his chest.

 

Jeremy sniffled, his voice cracking as he spoke. “I - I can’t take it anymore. The constant yelling, you know? I just - ”

 

Jeremy tried to catch his breath, but his sobs kept interrupting him. Simon wrapped his arms tightly around the boy and laced his fingers in his hair. Simon took that time to look around Jeremy’s room. The first thing that caught Simon’s eye was Jeremy’s framed Playbills.

 

They covered an entire wall, some ranging from before even Jeremy was born, to more recent ones. Simon smiled as his eyes crossed the original Spring Awakening Playbill next to the revival, and Stanton’s Playbill next to that. There was a family picture on Jeremy’s nightstand, from when he was younger. They all looked so happy; Simon couldn’t help but wonder what happened.

 

Near the foot of his bed was a desk, cluttered with notebooks and pencils. Photos hung above the desk, everyone Simon recognized. There was a picture of Jolene, Harmony, and Jeremy; a group picture of all the understudies; Jeremy and Annabell; a group photo of the Troupe; and one directly in the center - Simon and Jeremy in the middle of their scene.

 

Simon’s heart skipped a beat, just like it had in that picture. He felt honored to be in the middle of Jeremy’s pictures. Jeremy broke Simon out of his thoughts. “They’re getting divorced,” he whispered.

 

Simon looked down at the broken boy, his empty blue-gray eyes already looking back. His hand froze in Jeremy’s hair as he responded, “I’m so sorry.”

 

Jeremy’s eyes flickered to the window and back up at Simon. “I knew it was coming. I just - I wished it would happen already.”

 

Simon’s heart split down the middle as he heard those words. Jeremy was used to all the fighting and he didn’t care that his parents were splitting. It was almost better if they did. Simon could never imagine wanting his parents to get a divorce - “it must feel horrible.”

 

Jeremy shrugged, “the only thing that sucks is when I’m constantly reminded of how much they hate each other. They don’t even talk like normal people anymore.” There was a moment of silence before Jeremy spoke again. “Could you, uh, keep going?”

 

Simon rose an eyebrow in question.

 

“With my hair? It feels good. It’s keeping me sane,” Jeremy mumbled.

 

Simon chuckled, started moving his fingers again, and watch a small smile twitch on Jeremy’s lips.

 

“So tell me about those Playbills.”

  
  
  
  
  


The fourth time Simon touched Jeremy’s hair, Jeremy’s lips ghosted over his neck.

 

Simon’s fingers found their way to the base of Jeremy’s hair, gently pulling at the short strands. Gentle kisses were pressed to exposed skin, causing Simon to let out a soft noise. He flushed with embarrassment but it only made Jeremy more excited. His teeth scraped along the nape of Simon’s neck, Simon’s breath catching in his throat.

 

Jeremy sucked on skin and Simon’s fingers weaved further into his soft hair. After a few moments, their lips connected and Jeremy hummed with content. “Si?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I love you.”

 

Blue-gray eyes bore into chocolate brown ones, waiting for a response. Simon loved Jeremy, he had felt it for months. But suddenly, the words were lost on him. As Jeremy’s face fell, Simon was afraid to lose him; afraid everything was being misunderstood.

 

Simon quickly pulled Jeremy back, capturing his lips with as much emotion as he could. Their lips moved in sync and Jeremy gasped as he felt Simon’s tongue across his lower lip. Jeremy grasped at Simon’s waist as tongues tangled together.

 

The rest of the night was full of hot touches, mumbled words, and slow kisses. Jeremy was wrapped in Simon’s arms until they fell asleep, Simon’s fingers still sitting in sand-colored hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Just wanted some fluff :) Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
